Schizophrenia
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Germany... Please don't leave me..." Italy sat on the bed watching as Germany stood by the door ready to leave.


"Germany... Please don't leave me..." Italy sat on the bed watching as Germany stood by the door ready to leave.

"Italy... I-I have to. I have no choice." The tears started to fall from his eyes. It was all his fault that Germany was leaving. If only... If only he hadn't... He just couldn't think about it anymore. He couldn't.

"But I don't want you to go... I love you!" He cried out once more in desperation. Germany couldn't leave him. He couldn't. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He didn't mean to do that. He didn't mean to lose...

"I love you too, but I have to go." Germany glanced at him one last time before he left the room perhaps forever.

Tears kept falling from his eyes as Germany walked from his life. It was all his fault. It was his fault he lost the war. It was his fault Germany had to leave now. He was the one who made Germany leave. It was all his fault.

* * *

><p>It was World War Three and the Axis Powers were back. Germany, himself, and Japan all together fighting to make their world a better place. Well, that was what he was told. Germany had started it for something or another and he went along because he wanted to be with Germany.<p>

The Allied forces they were fighting against were America (which now included Mexico since he took over him and now they were joined together... Literally...), the UK (Every country in it), France, that one guy that started with a C, and Uganda which had grown extremely rich in the last century.

So, it was 2153 in June and WWIII was happening. They had taken over France and Canada when America had cornered him while the UK came up with a plan. They would call Germany and he would have no choice, but to either surrender or they would kill him.

That was why it was his fault. If he had listened to Germany and trained he would be strong and they wouldn't be able to threaten him. He would be strong and Germany wouldn't have to leave. It was all his fault.

* * *

><p>He sat on the bed staring at the door with tears in his eyes that refused to stop falling. He couldn't believe Germany was gone. He was gone and it was all his fault. Germany was gone.<p>

He slowly made his way off the bed and out the door to where he knew the Allies were. They were holding Germany's execution in there.

He stood at the door. He wasn't sure he could go in there. He knew what would happen if he did. He would see Germany die. It didn't matter that much, though. He was going to die of a broken heart anyway and seeing Germany one last time wouldn't hurt.

He opened the door. Germany stood there looking him in the eye. A firing squad was in front of him. All of the Allied forces. The ones they had captured and the others.

He blinked at Italy as if he were trying to tell him to turn around. That he didn't want him to see something as horrible as this.

"Fire!" Someone gave the order and everyone started firing. Only one of them actually had the bullets. He knew that much at least.

There was blood everywhere. On the floor. It was on the ceiling. Some was on the wall. Most of the blood was on the floor. A few drops landed on the firing squad.

He looked at where Germany landed when he dropped after his body was riddled with bullets. He just laid there. Like he was sleeping. Just sleeping. He didn't seem like he was dead at all.

* * *

><p>Where was Japan? Wasn't he set to be executed as well?<p>

* * *

><p>He looked around and saw Japan. He was sitting beside China. They were speaking about something. Maybe about food. Probably something else. They looked kind of sad.<p>

* * *

><p>What about himself? Was he meant to be killed as well? For following Germany? For following his love?<p>

* * *

><p>He looked at the Allied Forces standing there with their guns. Were they going to shoot him next?<p>

They pointed the guns toward himself. The guns cocked. So he was next. He was going to be killed. Executed for going after his love. For following his dream of happiness. It seemed fitting. A true tale of romance perhaps.

"Fire!" The order came again and they fired at him. The bullets didn't hurt too much. They didn't hurt for too long. Soon everything became black and he felt like he was floating.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a long time. The silence was screaming at him. Screeching at him to find Germany. To find his love.<p>

He floated for a while more before he came across some light. It was shining. Very pretty in all of this darkness. He just stared at it.

What was he waiting for? The light was mocking him. Was he waiting for Germany? The light was laughing in his face. Why would he wait for someone he wasn't even sure would be there?

* * *

><p>He moved toward the light. Germany was floating there. Was he waiting for him?<p>

"Italy, I was waiting for you." He smiled and moved into Germany's arms.

"I had to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked and cuddled into Germany's arms.

"I had them execute you as well." He blinked. Germany had him killed? He wanted him dead? Why?

"It's because I could not stand to die without you. I love you so much, Italy." He cuddled his face into Germany's chest.

"I don't mind, Germany. I love you too." He smiled and they floated into the light. Back into the light that had mocked him just a little while ago.

* * *

><p>Beep... Beep... Beep...<p>

He opened his eyes to a hospital room.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

He looked over and saw Germany sitting beside his bed waiting for him to wake up.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"You're awake." He nodded slightly.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"What happened?" He asked with his throat hoarse. He needed some water.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"You were attacked. By some mugger." He clutched his throat. It hurt.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"You almost died." Ludwig looked worried. Extremely worried.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"I'm fine. I had a dream." He smiled. Ludwig handed him a glass of water.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"What was it about?" He asked. Feliciano smiled at him.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"I had a dream we were countries. You were Germany and I was Italy. You started World War Three and I followed you. We lost. We lost and a firing squad shot us. They shot and killed us. You died first. I wasn't supposed to die. I wasn't supposed to die, but you had them kill me. You had them kill me because you couldn't stand to die without me. Then, we met in the darkness. You told me why I died and it was okay. It was okay because I loved you too. We floated into the light after that." He said it all in one breath like he usually did.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"That's an interesting dream. You'll be able to go home soon." He nodded in understanding.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"I want you to come home with me. I won't leave you unprotected anymore." He said it in a gruff voice, but it was full of love.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Okay." It was quiet after that.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He nodded and went back to sleep.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked out of the room. He still felt guilty. He had hired that mugger to kill his beloved Feliciano.<p>

He had been depressed for the last few months and he knew Feliciano was going to leave him so he hired someone to kill him. He hired someone to kill him so that he wouldn't leave him and so when he killed himself he wouldn't be alone. He would have Feliciano.

Ludwig grabbed a syringe from the counter of some random room. Feliciano wasn't going to leave him.

He walked back into the room and placed the needle against Feliciano's neck. Feliciano would never leave him like this. He pushed it into his neck and the air entered his vein and stopped his heart.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

He took the syringe to his own neck and pressed the air into his own vein. His heart stopped. They would be together forever.

* * *

><p>The doctor ran into the room when his pager was beeped. He tried to save the patient. He tried and it didn't work. The man died.<p>

He sent him to the morgue. Poor man. He didn't even have a single person in this world. He died alone.

The man went back to his home to where his boyfriend was.

"There you are, Alfred. I was getting worried. What kept you?" Arthur asked from the couch.

"A man died today." His boyfriend made a humming noise.

"He didn't have any family or a lover."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is sad." He walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go to bed. No sense in thinking about it." He nodded and they went to bed. Arthur was right. There was no sense in thinking about it.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, I love you." Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes.<p>

"I love you too, Ludwig." They would be together forever now.

* * *

><p>A.N. For UnluckyWriter. Such a doll face asked for a sad story. It may not make sense. I hope you all got that he had a split personality and killed himself. He was speaking to himself and all that. So... yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
